1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a walker apparatus, more particularly to a walker apparatus which prevents the action of the user's left foot from influencing the action of his right foot and vice-versa when the walker apparatus is in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a running track disclosed in Russian Patent No. 961,712 and issued to Morozov comprises an endless rubberized bearing belt (B1) mounted on pulleys (P) and a support deck (D) under the upper branch of the bearing belt (B1). An inner endless belt (B2) is rounded freely on the support deck (D) and is made of a material which has anti-friction properties with respect to the surface of the support deck (D).
The running track of Morozov is not suited for use as a walker apparatus by people with uncoordinated feet movement, such as small children, physically handicapped people and old people, since the left and right feet of the user tread a single, wide bearing belt (B1) at the same time. Thus, a twisting moment (T1), (T2) applied by either the left foot (L) or the right foot (R) when treading the left-side or right-side parts of the bearing belt (B1) may influence smooth running of the latter relative to the inner endless belt (B2).